


sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

by openended



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight drabbles based on various Texts From Last Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. boom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be my final campaign for Susan for 2012 Sci-Fi/Fantasy March Madness but, alas, she lost to Aeryn Sun. By six frakking votes.

  


This is not her fault. She wants this on record somewhere. She’s Russian and believes in covering all of her bases even when the lights are exploding above her head and she’s blinking away spots from the concussion. Because in the extremely tiny chance they make it out of this one alive, she wants to make damn sure that everyone knows that things were going up in flames _before_ she set foot in C &C. The last time she accidentally set anything on fire was six years ago – on Io, to boot – and everyone’s _still_ giving her fire extinguishers for Hanukah.


	2. vodka

Susan knows that there’s a cultural cliché to live up to. She’s Russian, so she must drink everyone else under the table. And she does, with some regularity actually, but right now she doesn’t want anyone else around. She wants her wolves and her vodka and the unfortunate hour of three in the morning and she wants all of those alone. Sheridan’s missing and presumed dead, God only knows what happened to Garibaldi, and everyone’s looking to her for answers. She’d really like to talk to Talia, but Talia’s gone. So she’s left with the vodka. It’s a poor substitute.


	3. bar fights.

  


So maybe she had one glass of vodka too many. And maybe as the XO of the station she always ought to keep at least 10% of her wits about herself. But the guy beside her was coming on to her just a bit too strong so she looked over his shoulder at his trivia card and saw that he got a PsiCorps question wrong. It’s just been that kind of day in that kind of week so she took a swing at him. And, really. How was she to know that the rest of the bar was going to get involved?


	4. talia (i)

This thing with Talia was not supposed to happen. Susan resisted for a long time, because PsiCorps are not a group of people she allows herself to like. For the first few months she’d known her, Talia had been perfectly pleasant but Susan hadn’t been able to get past the PsiCorps pin on her collar. She doesn’t know when it happened, but the important thing is that it did, and now here they are. Part of her doesn’t want _here_ to exist at all. But part of her clings desperately to _here_ because nothing she cares about has ever lasted.


	5. green leader.

She stares at her glass of orange juice as the doors whoosh shut behind Sheridan. Everyone she needs in order to resolve this problem is in the brig. Or in MedLab, but mostly they’re in the brig. And Sheridan’s just dumped this problem squarely in her lap – along with a promotion she hadn’t expected – and they really need it wrapped up before the Drazi start damaging the station and other people, not just themselves. She takes a deep breath before letting Garibaldi know she needs him to release everyone he arrested this morning. At least the orange juice is fresh.


	6. marcus

She’s not sure how she feels about Marcus. There’s something adorably annoying about him. And the statute of limitations on getting over your personality-altered ex-girlfriend is probably up now. She knows what he tells her is a greeting is actually something else – she sees a glint in his eye and runs the phrase by Delenn, who grins – and decides to put that in her pocket and give in to his advances. After all, they may be dead tomorrow. No sense procrastinating, even if the jury’s still out on whether she likes him. But wars end up taking precedence over everything.


	7. talia (ii)

She's been thinking about Talia a lot lately. Whether it's just how thoroughly screwed they appear to be and wanting someone to take her mind off of things, or whether it's finally having a moment to consider Bester's words, she doesn't know. She's kept that part of her life private, not wanting to explain why Talia is okay but the PsiCorps isn’t, but she thinks it might be time to tell someone. She has other secrets and she runs through all of them as she walks to MedLab, just in case she chickens out at the last minute. She doesn't.


	8. god.

She’s had it up to here with civilians. Susan doesn’t know if there’s something about this particular sector of space that makes everyone bring the stupid or what, but she’s had it. Official record would’ve shown that the survey team had ignored her orders and she’d be off the hook if anything happened, but that doesn’t mean she likes them ignoring her orders. People getting themselves killed in the name of science is something she’s never understood. She makes up the Babylon 5 mantra just seconds before she gets the team back on the line. She’s rather proud of herself.


End file.
